I am the Hokage
by SilverHunter
Summary: Yondaime, Kakashis dear teacher is alive and looking for his son. Family fic.
1. Chapter 1

Youndaime is alive and looking for his son but of course he don't know what his son looks like or in what name he is been called. He only knows his age. Youndaime and Naruto family story. I like the idea that Naruto would get his father back but not in the easy way. Thats all what you need to know right now.

**I am The Hogake!**

**Chapter 1**

"The sun… It has escaped again… Do it fear also?… Again?… What is it afraid of? Should I be afraid?… Too many questions. Too many answer and nobody answering today either.. When I can go home? My son is waiting…"

"You think too much… accept it already. You are with us…" Young voice whispered somewhere near but not near enough that it could be hearing clear.

"I want to go home…"

"This is your home."

"No... No... My home is there were is not anyone of you…"

Quiet laugh reached to his ears. 'At last... So I am still alive… Keep laughing... Your laugh keeps me here. Your laugh is my way back home. My road to there where I have peoples who don't need blood of strong…'

"Kyuubi will stay there where I cursed it…"

"What did you say?…"

"Kyuubi… It will stay there where I cursed it… It can't escape… It can't kill your families anymore. It can't make land beneath your feet shake… It haven't in 15 years…"

"No it haven't because it can get your blood..."

"I can pour out of my own blood."

"Hogake sama... We know it… We just..."

"You don't trust me... You are afraid that you can't make me do what you want me to do.

"You are really strong… Too strong…"

"Then why do you keep me here? Why you don't let me go?" Former Hogage asked his mouth dry and looked down even if he didn't see anything.

"Hogake sama..."

"I am not your Hogage… That title had been already far away again given a another person. Stronger than me… Believe me when I say this. I Can't be the strongest anymore."

Silence was immediately taken over the room but it wasn't the same king of silence what it had always been.

Now this silence because of fear, unsaid thoughts and things what can't be explained now.

'Do they listen to me at last? Are they thinking what they really are doing to me?'

"You don't believe that you are strongest anymore?…"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"Because this world is changing… Because somewhere there has born so many new generations and old ones are grown stronger… 15 years is really long time. Especially when is tied up here in the dark…" The former Hogage whispered voice in completely calm and hiding those feelings what he was always feeling. Sadness, fear and everything else. Except hate. He hadn't never hate truly anything except ones and it was because of his sons destiny. Destiny that he wouldn't never want to give him or anybody who had be so young.

'I am sorry my son... maybe... Maybe i can someday came to you and give you that closeness what you need and i want to give you from your mothers sake and mine… and the time that I have lost.'

"Hogake sama…Yondaime... Is time to us all say goodbye..."

Before any feeling even get to get hold of this man who was sitting in the darkness every voices disappeared and the pictures of dreams came back. Picture what where always same.

'My son...'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darkness. Always same darkness to a moment after moment. It already felt like that he would not never see the sun like others. It already felt like he was blind… and so he maybe even was…

I felt the sun like I always felt when it rise high enough to warm little my skin but today I didn't feel just the sun. I felt something beneath me. Ground? Sand? Grass?!

I opened my eyes. I knew that I opened them but I still didn't see anything. I know that I should maybe even get some kind of panic and worry loosing one of my important senses but just right now that thing was just a mosquito on my body.

I couldn't stop smiling. I dig my fingers quickly to the ground and smelled it deep.

"I am alive… I am really alive."

I wanted to stand up and run, move, but I noticed that I have no muscles what would make that happen.

"Shikima i think that i will again need you. Henge!"

I only heard a one pop and one big yawn but that was enough. My smile got doubled.

"Yondaime! Old son of devil you are still alive!" Tree feet long frog yelled and licked this man who was still on the ground.

"Why haven't you had been asking my conditions in sooooo long time?" frog asked in a sad tone but then it realised it's friend bad condition.

"Yondaime! Who did this to you?! You look so… like… I will show them!"

"It's okay Shikima. It's okay. Could you please take me on your back?" Yondeime asked gently and the frog did what he had asked. Shikima lifted Youndaime really carefully on her back.

"Do you want to tell me what had happened to you?…"

"I will tell you on the way… Please just take me home…" Yondaime whispered tiers in his eyes. Shikima nodded and when she quietly and gently started to walk toward Konoha Youndaime started to tell her his story about his fifteen years long life of nothing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was beautiful morning, but Sasuke didn't like it. Whole Morning had gone wrong when Naruto and Sakura had woken earlier than him, what was really rare, and started to fight. Sasuke was sure that those yelling voices would woken even their neighbours. Then when he was going to get up to make them stop arguing he fell out of bed and that had been the thing what had made his day start so badly.

"Naruto! Hurry up! Others need to go bathroom too!" Sasuke yelled and cursed his friend who some how had got to the bathroom before him and he and Sakura know both that Naruto would be there just too long for them to finish morning routines in time if they just let him take his time.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled in same time.

"Shut up you to! I am almost ready!" Naruto shouted and they heard him muttering something not so nice.

"You better do! I hate it when we lose time…" Sasuke said and leaned in to the wall. Sakura sighed arms crossed her to his chest.

"Sasuke we still have time to get ready before our new mission starts."

"Yeah I know… but still!"

"You are hopeless." Sakura said giggling sweetly just when the bathroom door opened.

"I am ready." Naruto said smiling and disappeared in to the kitchen leaving two people fight who was going first.

"Sasuke! Be gentlemen and let me wash my hair and brush my teeth first!"

"No. You can wait a little longer. I need bathroom moor!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I doo!"

"No you don't!"

"YES I DOO! Now let me go first before I do something that we both don't want to experience!"

"And what would that be mister 'I am so important!'"

"I pee in your shoes!" Sasuke said a low voice but that was enough. Sakura stepped aside and Sasuke closet the door quickly.

"Naruto don't eat my cookies!"

Everything was like always.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Everything… It… it feels different but still the same…"

"Yes Yondaime… This place has chanced a little." Shikima whispered and smiled a little.

"It had came bigger and stronger city. It has to feel different. If it didn't there would be something wrong."

Youndaime smiled to his friend and sighted.

"You are always right. It have to change. Everything have to change. Even me and you." He whispered little sadly.

"You have changed lot more than I have Youndaime! You have became…"

"Don't say it! I am not old yet!"

"But you are. In a ninja you are already old my friend." Shikima said giggling.

"I am only a… ou crap…"

Now Shikima just burst out to laugh her friend who just smiled and suddenly tried to move.

"Stop Youndaime! Don't move yet! You have no energy to move!"

Now Youndaime laughed.

"I have energy. I just have no muscles!"

"That's why you can't move! You will just…"

"Stop! I am fine! I have to move ok!? Yes I am weak now but not the way you think… I have chakra… It's not that… I… I want to walk… Please…" Youndaime said and opened his eyes a little.

"I want to get my eyes back… I want to get my life back."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I will continue this if i get even only a one nice comment about it. Thats enough for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Fist of all I want to say something for you who review this story.

**1**. Those who don't like my way to write: I am not going to change so deal with it.

**2**. I am sorry if I have written something wrong, like name, and I try write them right in future but don't please get mad at me if I don't..

**3**. I am going to explain many things when this story goes on so if you found something odd please just keep reading and you will find it out.

**4**. Thanks for all you who review. Really.

**5**. I am really sorry that it took me this long to write another chapter… I hope you like this and review.

**I am the Hokage!**

**Chapter 2.**

"Yondaime… Yondaime we are here. You are back to your old house but... It's not here anymore…"

Yondaime opened his eyes what he hadn't noticed he closed and sighed. On their way here he hadn't really think losing his eyes but now when Shikima said that they where at last where he wanted to be he really felt bitterness biting him. He wanted now so badly see all around him but he couldn't.

"Yondaime?"

"Don't worry Shikima… I am not going to…" Yondaime whispered and bite his lips little stronger that he had meant.

"Cry?" Shikima asked and turned her head so that he could see her friends face. She felt so bad. She wanted to help more but she didn't know how. Yondaime was always hiding his pain inside him but she knew that this was eating him inside. Earlier when he had wanted to walk Shikima hadn't let him after all even if she knew that he was now even more bitter.

"There is no need to cry Shikima. I am home."

Shikima didn't say anything. She just watched how her friend tried to smile and somehow managed it even if his smile looked just as sad as his face but luckily there was still joy on his face. Joy that he was here even if it hurt.

"Shikima… Could you tell me what has changed?…" Yondaime asked quietly and gulped. Somehow his throat felt like someone was trying to choke him same time when his mind was crying for joy.

"And… When you had done that could we go to somewhere were is not other peoples so that I can train… I don't want to ride on your back rest of my life…"

"Yondaime stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That what you are doing right now! You are losing your spirit and I won't let you do that. You are in bad shape I see it but you have gone through worst! Remember that time when you were really young and fell of on a cliff?"

Yondaime blinked and now smiled like Shikima wanted him to smile.

"I remember."

"And do you remember that day when you wanted to ask that cute girl out after you got your team?" Shikima asked half laughing but stopped when she felt Yondaimes body tense.

"Yondaime? What now?" She asked and started to worry when he didn't reply right away and just looked somewhere were she couldn't see.

"Take me to them…"

"Take you from who?" Shikima asked blinking and sensed her friendns presence change something else.

'Is he…'

"Please Shikima. I want to… I NEED to see him. I need to see Kakashi." Yondaime said his voice full of worry but Shikima didn't move.

"Yondaime are you sure you want to meet him at that condition?"

All Yondaime could do was smile. "I am sure he will help me. Do you remember his smell?"

"How could I forget his smell?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sakura! Aren't you ready yet?!"

"Just a minute!"

Sasuke sighed long and hard. She was always like that now a days. Always so careful from her face and clothes and everything! It was pointless for Sasuke if he looked good or not but for Sakura it was her life to look good or so it seemed in Sasukes eyes.

Every since Sasuke had decided to start live in this little house what he had got for a reward from one guy he one day saved on a mission he hated and same time liked that thought Naruto and Sakura had just come here living with him even not asking his permission. Thank God here was enough rooms for them all.

"I am ready!" A happy cheerful voice singed and Sakura walked out of the bathroom besides Sasuke who sighed again and Naruto who started to talk happily about what this day could come whit.

He was happy that he hadn't gone whit Orochimary. Really happy… Even if coming back was something what he couldn't never ever forget anymore. Their faces, their body language and everything would always stay at his mind so that he couldn't do those things to them. Even if he wouldn't ever never say it out laud he had decided then that he really loved them all.

"Sasuke! Are you listening to ma at all?!"

"Sorry Naruto. What did you say?" Sasuke said faint smile on his lips what somehow always made both of friends smile wider.

"I just asked if we could go to eat some Ramen?" Naruto said grinning and somehow Sasuke thought that those words weren't the ones that he had said earlier.

"You like that stuff more than Shikamaru likes clouds."

"So what if I do? It's really good!" Naruto almost yelled and started to walk his back toward the way where they were going and grinned even wider. Sasuke couldn't ever understand how he could get his lips stretch so much.

"Yeah it's good but not then anymore when you eat it everyday!" Sakura said and show her tongue to Naruto in a teasing manner what again started another little lauder conversation between those two.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yondaime."

"I know Shikima. I maybe can't see but I can still feel him even after these years." Yondaime said his lips now smiling a smile full of hope and joy what he had almost forgot. His energy was again starting to come back at him and he felt almost desperate need to get on to his feet.

"Kakashi is there Yondaime." Shikima said almost laughing. She could feel it so clearly that it almost tickled her. Her old friends enthusiastic.

"Shikima you are torturing me!" Yondaime laughed and friendly bunched his frog friend who was just standing and watching him squirm.

Shikima had to laugh too.

"Ok maybe I should go and knock his door… But in one condition."

Yondaime blinked even if he didn't realise it himself. "And what would that be?"

"You will let your body get it's strength back without hurrying." Shikima said in a really slow and hard tone what made Yondaime to sight deep and hard and still not losing his smile a one pit.

"I promise. And I will also promise for you a extra promise." He said now grinning his blonde hair slowly moving in the wind.

"I will sleep like a bear when I get the change."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well… What do you think? Do you want me to still continue?

P.S I am aware that this chapter isn't as long as you guys maybe would want it to be because you waited so long but I made this middle of night because I thought that You have now waited longer then I would want to wait… sorry.

I will write to the next chapter the scene when Kakashi and Yondaime meet..


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry. I really am… I am sorry that this chapter took so long to come out, I have to admit that was many times going to give up on this story and actually did in some point but then seeing that so many liked it and review it even after all this time.. I just had to continue even if it took a while and probably will take a while still to get this fully rolling again. I am also sorry that I am so fucking hard headed.

Plus… I forgot to mention that Shikima is my own imagine creature and don't belong in the Naruto series but probably you all already noticed this fact.. I just felt like I should mention it. I also had a huge difficulty to find out Yondaimes real name.. axpecially because I haven't watched naruto for a looong time or read the manga. Someone told me that his name was really Arashi but then I heard that it really is Minato so I had to change it.

I will also probably in some point post this again in written better... But waiting for that, please enjoy this.

**I am the Hogake.**

**Chapter 3.**

Carefully Shikima walked over to that door what now seemed to be only thing in the world what mattered to her friend who found himself thinking those old days what now seemed to be more away than when he was trapped in that black prison.

"Maybe he is not home…" Shikima said more to herself that to the calmly breathing man. Yondaime just noticed how tense he was.

"He is. He has to be because you brought me here. I told you to follow his smell."

The frog smiled a little but didn't say it out loud what she was thinking.

"I feel like we would be on the gates of heaven. Funny isn't it?"

"Little."

"You don't feel the same Minato?"

"No. I feel like we would be going home from a long, long, long war…" The smiling man answered kindly and laughed sweetly as little child even if he really looked kinda like an old man with those dark shades in his face and skin so pale.

"But you are coming home from your own long war…" Shikima said her voice dribbling sympathy and silent anger what nobody else couldn't hear, except Minato.

Minato scratched his friend strong neck gently.

"But my war has now ended. There isn't any reason to think about it anymore, no matter how much and how strong feelings and scars the happened left behind. It belongs now to the yesterday and this moment now is today. Tomorrow still exist."

Shikima couldn't find any words to answer or commend. This was Minato, the man who everybody had loved and trusted and she knew that he was even more loved in these days because he gave the people of this village their freedom and yet he was the one whose freedom was taken away for so long time.

"There is always a payment what needs to be paid."

"Maybe so Minato but why are you always the one who is paying it?"

Minato didn't answer right away. He had to recall a little what he didn't remember anymore so clearly.

"I am not the only one. There are many other people who have given away a lot and lost also so much that they can't anymore remember the whole picture. The world is a cruel place and it's always going to be but it's also just as beautiful."

"'If you can smile then you can live also'… I remember those words coming from your mouth so many times for so many people." Shikima whispered and wished so badly that she could now look at her friends eyes and see the warm glowing coming from them but that couldn't happen because her friends eyes where dead as rose what has been cut into pieces a weeks ago.

"I am happy that you still remember those words Shikima… Because I forgot them."

Her eyes widened. "You… Forgot?"

"When I was in there I forgot so many things that don't know anymore who I was until I became like this… But I am happy that now I can start to remember them again. Please knock the door already, I can't wait to hear his voice." Minato said and in that moment he really wanted to just stood up and knock that door himself but because he couldn't, he could only try to smooth his heart for beating so hard and fast. It felt like the eternity was about to come to it's end in some way.

For a little time Shikima looked at the door and thought just what now would happen, even if she had a hunch what she didn't want to say out loud. She croaked and then knocked.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke sighed really hard. He didn't know how he managed to eat all that food he had even if he and Naruto did had a contest and he usually never backed on a contest but now he was whishing that he wouldn't have never took the bite.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura asked with a worrying voice and stroked his back in a comforting way and even if Sasuke wouldn't never ever say it out loud he liked the strong and soft hands of their female friend. He smiled when he remembered the one time when Sakura had gave Naruto a massage. He had to bite his lips to stop the laugh what almost escaped from his mouth and he didn't notice the looks what his friends gave to him.

"Sasuke?"

He almost quailed. He had been too deep on his own thoughts.

Sasuke turned his eyes and face to look at his friends who looked him like he would have a huge fish on his hat.

"What?"

"Umm… You just…" Sakura started but Naruto finished.

"What were you thinking? You looked like you would soon… start to laugh… It was scary…"

There it was. Even in these days they still thought that it was impossible for Sasuke to laugh freely. Somehow it made Sasuke feel like they thought that he was incomplete.

"…Do you think that it is impossible for me to laugh?…" That was the only question that for a long time seemed to hold some meaning for him but as always with those to around Sasuke knew that he could only get meaningless answer back.

"When the sky is bright red and frogs are dancing in woman under wears in front of me singing happy birth day." Naruto said grinning and tapped Sasuke's shoulder.

"I love you man but I have known you long enough to not expect a miracle."

"And my laugh is a miracle?" Sasuke asked raising his eye browns.

Naruto nodded. "Dattebayo."

"Usuratonkachi."

"Emo."

"What did you call me you pig!"

"Guys… Please don't start to fi…" But it was too late for Sakura to come between those two and they were already started running and shouting kinda nasty words to each other's without really meaning it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi was tired. Really tired even thought in the morning he had been full of energy but all that was before he had been called to Tsunades office.

He had just eaten instant ramen and taken a shower, ready to sleep for a while, when he heard a knock on the door. He groaned and put his black clothes on, wishing that there wasn't any of Tsunades people to tell him to go quickly on a new mission. Should be just disappear? Sleep on a tree or motel near by? The idea was actually starting to sound good in his head but when he heard another knock on his door he stopped for a moment. He couldn't really understand it but somehow he felt that he should open that door.

He slowly took a few steps and tried to place something on it's right place. Why was he feeling nervous? Was it because of the soft way that his door had been knocked? It couldn't be Tsunades people because they always knocked like they would want to hit his door down.

"Who is it?" Kakashi asked loudly as he got on the door. Why was he asking? He could just have open the door and so he did but what he saw next was something that would take days for him to fully understand and realise.

There, infront of him and his door stood a frog that Kakashi knew that he had seen before. Why couldn't he remember it?

"Hellou Kakashi. Long time no seen." The frog half laughed and there was a bitter and sad sound in it's voice, like it was about to cry.

"Here is someone who needs your help." But Kakashi hardly heard the frog. His eyes, his senses and everything in him had found and seen the man who was on that frogs back. He was dirty, his hair was longer but his smile was still the same.

"I missed you Kakashi." Minato whispered and as he raised his head, Kakashi felt pain, hurt and sorrow wash over him same time as happiness, hope and love... Yes love because this man had been one of the most important person in his life. Kakashi had wished it for many years and dream that he would be actually be able to see his sensei again, hear his calm voice and... Touch him.

Before Kakashi realised it himself he already had come to his sensei's side and taken his hand, holding it tightly. Hoping that he could keep himself in control and help the man who clearly needed all the help he could get.

"How can this be?" Kakashi whispered and the sound of his voice almost broking didn't get unnoticed by Arashi.

"I will explain everything Kakashi but first... could we please get in? My back is killing me and I would love to lay in soft bed and get a cup of good tea..."

Minato didn't need to ask twice as Kakashi took already his senseis weak body in his arms and Kakashi's heart almost sunk from despair. This man who had been one of the most powerful in Konohas history was now only a shadow of his old self. How could he even lift his finger? He was only skin and bone and Kakashi felt like puking because of the smell.

"A bath would be nice too... I am really sorry Kakashi..." Minato whispered, he could tell what Kakashi was thiking. He maybe couldn't see but on these long dark years in his life his other senses had gotten better than he yet could even understand. He could feel Kakashi shake, he could hear the way he was breathing and he could also read his chakra flow. Kakashi was shocked and unable to move for a few segonds. Minato knew that this was a really lot to take in.

Minato gulped and closed his eyes, trying to stay calm, even if his chest hurt so much.

"I... I will help you..."

Minato opened his eyes again and blinked, trying to watch at kakashi face but ofcourse couldn't see him. It was irritating for him that he couldn't see how kakashi was watching him, even if he think he knew. He would have given his other arm just to see for one day again, to be able to see all the loved ones he had. There was so much for him to ask, so much what had happened. He wanted to know, he needed to know.

"I know that you will help me Kakashi.. That's why I am here now... Because I know just how much help I need... I hope that you don't have many important jobs to do... I need you now more than ever."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I will start soon making the next chapter.


End file.
